ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 165 (16th September 1986)
Plot Dr. Legg looks for a locum to help him out at the surgery. Pauline and Michelle get ready to go to Walford Cemetery with the family to commemorate Albert on the twenty-first anniversary of his death. However, Arthur is missing, and no-one knows where he is. Dr. Legg brings flowers round for the family, which delights Lou. Angie and Sharon return from Disneyland. Ian asks Sharon where his postcard was, she says she sent one but it must have got lost, before telling him she bought him a present. She asks what state the band is in and Kelvin tells her Simon has quit the band. Angie and Den immediately argue upon her return. Sharon tells Den that Angie was ill whilst they were at Disneyland, but neither her or Angie disclose the illness. The family remember Albert at the cemetery, as Lou reminisces about their lives whilst he was in it. Tony receives a phone call from Cassie's boarding school - she has run away. Pauline is full of worry for Arthur and asks to leave the cemetery early; Pete offers to take her home and Michelle wants to go home too, which ruins Lou's day. She is not happy. Dot meets Monty Kreitman for legal advice over her theft case. Pauline returns home and shouts for Arthur, but he is nowhere to be found. She worries something bad has happened. Simon writes a new song, entitled "Every Loser Wins", while the band practice "Something Outa Nothing" upstairs at The Vic. Mehmet tells Ali that Sue asked him to get her pregnant. Tony rushes over to Kelvin and tells him they need to search for Cassie, as the school thinks she may have returned to Albert Square. The other band members agree to help look for Cassie too. Angie and Sharon flirt with Colin. The Fowlers, Beales and Lofty meet in The Vic. Arthur then walks in and tells the family why he was not at Albert's commemoration: he went for a job where he used to work before his redundancy and waited all day to be told they were employing a younger man. Lou is disgusted with Arthur for not attending Albert's commemoration and tells him he lets everything slip through his fingers and has spoilt the day by not being there. Arthur says he knows he should have been there and wishes he had been, so that he could have climbed in Albert's grave with him. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "Mr Wilmott-Brown") *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Monty Kreitman - Charles Rea *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *3B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *Walford Cemetery *Solicitor's office Notes *This is the third episode in which the usual drumbeats (commonly known as the 'duff-duffs'), indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Where's Arthur?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes